Existing manual or semi-automatic cable connecting equipment relies upon a cable having been previously accurately cut to a desired length in a separate operation prior to the installation of any connectors or contacts to that cable. This necessarily requires a two stage operation for fixing connectors to a cable and is time consuming and prone to inaccuracies. In particular if, as is frequently the case, connectors are to be positioned accurately along the length of the cable and at cut ends thereof, the accurate positioning of the precut cable length relative to the connector assembly apparatus is difficult to achieve reliably and repeatably.